


Silent Night

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [370]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Epic Friendship, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, tiny human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sitting on the sofa next to the Christmas tree, eyes closed, the sleeping baby in his arms softly illuminated by the dim fairy lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

He was sitting on the sofa next to the Christmas tree, eyes closed, the sleeping baby in his arms softly illuminated by the dim fairy lights.

John knew that he was staring. He was torn between a feeling of ‘unf’ and a feeling of ‘aaww’. [Not that John would say or think either. I’m paraphrasing here.]

Lestrade stepped up to him and handed him a beer. “You all right? You look a bit... confused.”

Molly came out of the kitchen where she had been cleaning up and joined them in the living room. She smiled.  
“I know exactly how you feel. You can’t decide if you want to pet him or rip his clothes off.” [Yeah, Molly would totally say or think ‘unf’ and ‘aaww’!]

Lestrade bristled a little. “Wait. Do _you_ want to pet him or rip his clothes off?”

Molly gently patted her boyfriend’s arm. “Relax. I just can relate because I feel this way every time you hold her. It _is_ very confusing.”

John turned his gaze back to Sherlock. He looked very peaceful and relaxed. John set his beer on the table and walked over to the sofa where he carefully settled next to Sherlock. Without opening his eyes, Sherlock leaned into him with a content sigh.

It was a nice change to their life's usual bedlam.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Christmas trees'  
> I'm convinced that Molly can't cook, but Lestrade is excellent at it. So he cooks and she cleans up.


End file.
